staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Września 2007
TVP 1 05:20 Notacje - Ida Haendel; cykl dokumentalny 05:30 Złote łany - odc. 4; cykl dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 24 września; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3517 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3732); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 09:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3518 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3733); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 09:25 Sąsiedzi - Dbałość o linię odc. 58 (Stihla liuie); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2003) 09:35 Świnka Peppa - Instrumenty muzyczne, odc. 16 (Musical instruments, ep. 16); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 09:40 Budzik - Co to są podatki? 10:10 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - odc. 2 Warzywa strączkowe; program dla dzieci 10:30 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 15; teleturniej 11:20 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Uwaga stan zapalny odc. 114; magazyn 11:35 ZUS dla ciebie - odc. 65; program poradnikowy 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:25 W kolejce po euro; cykl reportaży 12:40 Plebania - odc. 914; telenowela TVP 13:05 Święto Narodzenia Najświętszej Bogarodzicy w Kościele Greckokatolickim - relacja; relacja 14:00 Klan - odc. 1303; telenowela TVP 14:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1483; teleturniej muzyczny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Szczęśliwa karta - odc. 11 (Wild Card ep. 11, Sand Trap); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3519 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3734); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3520 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3735); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1308 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1484; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 919; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 13 Gwiazdor filmowy 19:10 Wieczorynka - Strażak Sam - odc. 41 (Wishing weel); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Scena Świata: Rozbite szkło (Broken Glass) 95'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 22:05 Forum - wydanie 526; program publicystyczny 23:00 Przemiany 73'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2003) 00:25 Teleexpress nocą 00:45 Szkoda gadać - odc. 3; program rozrywkowy 01:10 Serwis TV - program satyryczny; program satyryczny 01:35 Był taki dzień - 24 września; felieton 01:40 Notacje - Maria Stypułkowska - Chojecka; cykl dokumentalny 01:50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:35 Statek miłości - odc. 81/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1980) 06:10 Statek miłości - odc. 82/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1980) 06:55 EUROexpress; magazyn 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Przystanek praca 07:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Opowieść o Króliku Piotrusiu i o Beatrix Potter (The tale of Peter Rabbit and Beatrix Potter); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 16 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 9:25, 10:25 i Pogoda: 9:55,11:00 11:00 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn 11:25 Magnum - odc. 158/162 Spółka "Hawajska przygoda" (MAGNUM P. I. s. 8 The Great Hawaiian Adventure Company); serial kraj prod.USA (1987) 12:15 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 4 - Rower - monstrum (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999) 12:50 Wojna i pokój w ogrodzie - odc. 4 (odc. 4); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 13:20 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 13:45 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 14:40 Detektyw w sutannie - s. 3, odc. 20/22 (41) - Malibu (Father Dowling Mysteries s. 3, ep. 9020 - THE MALIBU MYSTERY); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 15:35 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 300 Miłość o zmierzchu; serial TVP 16:35 Gliniarz i prokurator - Dwa różne światy (Jake and the Fatman, s.5, ep. Two Different Worlds); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1991) 17:25 Biuro kryminalne - Tylko z tobą; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 89 - txt str.777; serial TVP 19:30 Starter 20:00 M jak miłość - odc. 518; serial TVP 20:50 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 276 20:55 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 21:30 Panorama 21:50 Pogoda 21:55 Sport Telegram 22:00 Brzydula Betty - odc. 4 (Ugly Betty); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 22:55 Warto rozmawiać 23:55 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas (s.IV), odc. 15/23 (Crime Scene Investigation IV, ep. 415); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2003) 00:45 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s.IV, odc. 16/23 (Crime Scene Investigation IV, ep. 416); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2003) 01:30 Wieczór artystyczny - Lekcja polskiego kina 71'; film dokumentalny 02:40 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:02 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:23 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:54 Pogoda; STEREO 09:57 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:08 Pogoda 10:11 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:24 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 11:23 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda; STEREO 11:53 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:05 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO 12:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:54 Pogoda; STEREO 12:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:05 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO 13:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda; STEREO 13:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:05 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO 14:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda; STEREO 14:57 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:07 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO 15:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:57 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:57 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:43 Pogoda; STEREO 20:49 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:42 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 16/16 - Życie zaczyna się na emeryturze; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda; STEREO 00:01 Dzikie prawa folwarku (Tapage dans la basse-court) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998); reż.:Laurent Charbonnier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:54 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:30 Kurier; STEREO 01:55 Pogoda; STEREO 01:58 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 02:11 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Warszawa 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:02 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:23 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:54 Pogoda; STEREO 09:57 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:08 Pogoda; STEREO 10:11 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:24 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 11:23 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda; STEREO 11:53 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:05 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO 12:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:54 Pogoda; STEREO 12:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:05 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO 13:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda; STEREO 13:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:05 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO 14:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda; STEREO 14:57 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:07 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO 15:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:57 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:46 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:49 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:50 Wywiad Kuriera - Wywiad dnia 24.09.2007 g.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:56 Jak przeżyć w Warszawie - Jak podbić Warszawę - Olga Bończyk - prem 24.09.; wywiad; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:57 Pogoda; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:15 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe - (24.09.2007 - 1; STEREO 18:33 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:46 Teraz Ty - Teraz Ty - ........................... - prem. 24.09.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:07 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Browar - prem 24.09.; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:20 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki - Mój pies i inne zwierzaki - PREM. 23.09.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Kontr-o-wersje - Kontr - o - wersje - prem 20.09.; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:43 Pogoda; STEREO 20:49 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:02 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:04 Wiadomości sportowe - (24.09.2007 - 2; STEREO 22:09 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:15 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:42 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 16/16 - Życie zaczyna się na emeryturze; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda; STEREO 00:01 Dzikie prawa folwarku (Tapage dans la basse-court) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998); reż.:Laurent Charbonnier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:54 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:30 Kurier; STEREO 01:55 Pogoda; STEREO 01:58 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 02:11 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 04.45 Music Spot 05.45 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.30 Sekret Laury (161) - telenowela 07.30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.45 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.45 Graczykowie (76): Piórkowska - serial komediowy 09.15 Strażnik Teksasu (146) - serial sensacyjny 10.15 13 posterunek (15) - serial komediowy 10.45 Miodowe lata (88): Remont - serial komediowy 11.30 Samo życie (942) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Pensjonat Pod Różą (65): Panna młoda (2) - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Jesteś moim życiem (184) - telenowela 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (551) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (96) - serial komediowy 15.15 Benny Hill - pr. rozrywkowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn 16.35 13 posterunek (16) - serial komediowy 17.05 Miodowe lata (89) - serial komediowy 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (552) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (943) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Z Archiwum X (165) - serial sensacyjny 21.00 MEGAHIT: Wydział zabójstw. Hollywood - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2003 21.55 Studio LOTTO 23.50 Nieustraszeni - reality show 00.50 Bumerang - public. 01.30 Dziewczyny w bikini 02.30 Nocne randki TVN 04.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.05 Telesklep 05.55 Wielkie porządki 06.25 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 07.25 Fabryka gry 08.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 10.30 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago - magazyn 11.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12.05 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 14.15 Bez śladu (4) - serial kryminalny 15.15 Marina (14) - telenowela 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Pogoda 19.40 Sport 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (846) - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 22.35 Teraz my! - magazyn 23.20 Superwizjer - magazyn 23.55 Sześć stóp pod ziemią (2) - serial obyczajowy 01.05 Wydanie drugie poprawione - magazyn 01.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.55 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.55 Telesklep 03.15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.45 Cała prawda - niezwykłe historie zwykłych ludzi - talk show 06.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.35 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 08.05 Magazyn żużlowy 08.35 V-max 09.05 Saint-Tropez (45) - serial obyczajowy 10.10 Big Brother 4.1: Omnibus - reality show 11.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 11.40 Big Brother 4.1: Ring - reality show 12.10 Big Brother 4.1: Ring - wyniki - reality show 13.10 Cienka niebieska linia (2) - serial komediowy 13.45 VIP: London Calling - magazyn kulturalno-rozrywkowy 14.15 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.15 Piotruś Pan i piraci (13) - serial animowany 15.45 Saint-Tropez (46) - serial obyczajowy 16.55 Skrzydła (13) - serial komediowy 17.30 Wybrańcy fortuny (13-ost.) - serial obyczajowy 18.30 Big Brother 4.1: Prosto z domu - reality show 19.00 Zamieńmy się żonami... w Ameryce - reality show 20.00 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 21.00 SF zmienia życie: Terminator (1) - film dokumentalny 22.10 Mariusz Max Kolonko: Wolna amerykanka 22.45 Mariusz Max Kolonko: Cały ten sexbiznes 23.05 Big Brother 4.1: Extra - reality show 23.35 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 00.40 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.15 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02.15 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 02.40 Komenda 03.05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Jedyneczka - /Chustki odc.284/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Serwis TV - /3/; program satyryczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Szatan z siódmej klasy - Niech żyje cesarz i jeszcze kilka innych osób odc.1; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Moja Moskwa 59'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Morawski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Plebania - odc. 915; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1297; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Concordia, czyli polskie centrum w Westerwaldzie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 M jak miłość - odc. 498; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Relacja z XV Międzynarodowych Targów Turystycznych (relacja III); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 1/13 - dolby digital 5.1; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Przebojowa noc (skrót 2); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Mieszkać w Europie - Kadyks; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Tajemnice lasu - odc. 1; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedyneczka - /Chustki odc.284/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Zwierzęta Eulalii; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Z archiwum IPN - Wołyń w pożodze; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 915; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 8 - Kolega Kiwi; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1297; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Warto kochać - odc. 30; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Frederic Danielczak ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:00 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Forum - wydanie 526; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:50 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:52 U steru Wileńszczyzny (U steru Wileńszczyzny); reportaż kraj prod.Litwa (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:10 Z archiwum IPN - Wołyń w pożodze; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 915; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 8 - Kolega Kiwi; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1297; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Warto kochać - odc. 30; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Forum - wydanie 526; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 To jest temat - Pan Piotruś; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Czarnomorski smak (190); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Zwierzęta Eulalii; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVN 7 05:40 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:10 Telesklep 07:10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 07:40 Na powierzchni - serial SF odc. 7/15 reż. Rick Wallace, Félix Enríquez Alcalá i inni, USA 2005 08:40 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela odc. 70/188 reż. Rodrigo Triana, Kolumbia 2003 09:35 Kryminalni: Dziennikarka - serial kryminalny odc. 15 reż. Piotr Wereśniak, Ryszard Zatorski, Polska 2004 10:40 Łowcy koszmarów - serial SF odc. 19 ost. USA 2001 11:40 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny 12:40 Telesklep 13:55 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela odc. 71/188 reż. Rodrigo Triana, Kolumbia 2003 14:55 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:25 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:55 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 15/48 USA 1994 16:25 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy odc. 15/145 USA 1993 17:00 Kryminalni: Skok - serial kryminalny odc. 16 reż. Piotr Wereśniak, Ryszard Zatorski, Polska 2004 18:05 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny odc. 1/10 Niemcy 1996 19:05 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 16/48 USA 1994 19:35 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy odc. 16/145 USA 1993 20:10 Aniołki z piekła rodem - serial kryminalny odc. 2/10 reż. Sigi Rothemund, Axel Sand, Niemcy 2003 21:10 Cena sukcesu - film obyczajowy reż. Jan Egleson, wyk. Crystal Bernard, Esai Morales, Shirley Knight, Casey Sander USA 1996 23:10 Bombonierka - program rozrywkowy 00:10 Zapach kobiety - dramat obyczajowy reż. Martin Brest, wyk. Al Pacino, Chris O'Donnell, James Rebhorn, Gabrielle Anwar, Philip Seymour Hoffman, Richard Venture, Bradley Whitford USA 1992 Polsat Sport 07:00 Szkocja - Nowa Zelandia - rugby 09:10 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 10:50 Gillette World Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 11:20 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 12:30 PSV Eindhoven - Feyenoord Rotterdam - piłka nożna 14:40 Sampdoria Genua - CFC Genoa - piłka nożna 16:50 Manchester United - Chelsea Londyn - piłka nożna 19:00 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 20:50 Mistrzostwa Europy kobiet we Włoszech - koszykówka 23:00 Swindon Robins - Coventry Bees - żużel TVN 24 05:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 05:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:50 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:25 Dzień po dniu 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:02 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:32 Supermeteo 00:40 Firma - magazyn 01:00 Dzień po dniu - magazyn publicystyczny 01:15 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 01:30 Dzień po dniu - magazyn publicystyczny 02:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:50 Supermeteo 03:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 04:00 Firma - magazyn 04:20 Supermeteo 04:30 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny TVN Turbo 06:00 Garaż dwóch takich - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:30 Jazda polska - magazyn 07:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 07:30 Telesklep 08:00 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:00 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 09:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 10:00 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 10:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 11:00 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:00 Texas S.W.A.T. - magazyn 13:30 Bez kompromisów - magazyn 14:00 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:30 Wyścigowy poprawczak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:30 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:00 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 16:30 Garaż dwóch takich - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:00 Sposób na złodzieja - magazyn 17:30 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:15 Jazda polska - magazyn 18:45 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 19:15 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 19:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:00 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 21:15 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 21:45 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 23:00 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:30 Sposób na złodzieja - magazyn 00:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 00:30 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 01:00 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 01:30 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:30 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:30 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 04:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 04:30 Sporrrt - magazyn TV Puls 05:55 Program religijny 07:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 07:30 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 55 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 08:30 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 56 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 09:30 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 162 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 10:30 Telezakupy 12:00 Magiczna Italia: Friuli - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 12:40 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 13:10 Nie wszystko stracone - dramat obyczajowy reż. Marco Kreuzpaintner, wyk. David Rott, Mira Bartuschek, Hanno Koffler, Maggie Peren Niemcy 2003 15:00 Autostrada do nieba - serial obyczajowy odc. 25 reż. Michael Landon, USA 1984 16:00 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 57 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 17:00 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 58 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 18:00 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 163 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 19:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 56 USA 1985 20:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 20:45 Jadą goście, jadą... - komedia obyczajowa reż. Gerard Zalewski, Jan Rutkiewicz, Romuald Drobaczyński, wyk. Paul Glass, Mitchell Kowal, Zygmunt Zintel, Zofia Merle Polska 1962 22:40 Autostrada do nieba - serial obyczajowy odc. 25 reż. Michael Landon, USA 1984 23:40 Octava dies - program informacyjny 00:15 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 56 USA 1985 01:15 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 01:55 Niekochana - dramat obyczajowy reż. Janusz Nasfeter, wyk. Elżbieta Czyżewska, Janusz Guttner, Włodzimierz Boruński, Aleksandra Leszczyńska Polska 1966 03:15 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 03:40 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 04:15 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 04:40 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały kurczak z grilla - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Hamburgery - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 08:10 Julie gotuje: Jak zamrażać owoce - magazyn kulinarny odc. 81 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 09:15 Dania w pół godziny: Włoskie przysmaki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 47 09:40 Bosonoga Contessa: Śniadanie na powitanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 36 10:05 Para w kuchni: Afrodyzjaki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 10:35 Na słodko 2: Czekolada - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 11:00 Słodki drań: Przyjęcie dla dzieci - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Dania w pół godziny: Włoskie przysmaki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 47 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Hamburgery - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 13:40 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały kurczak z grilla - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 14:05 Bosonoga Contessa: Śniadanie na powitanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 36 14:30 Julie gotuje: Jak zamrażać owoce - magazyn kulinarny odc. 81 14:35 Na słodko 2: Grejpfruty - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 15:00 Para w kuchni: Awokado i gruszka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 15:30 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 15:55 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja w prezencie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 37 16:20 Dania w pół godziny: Bożonarodzeniowy obiad - magazyn kulinarny odc. 48 16:45 Julie gotuje: Jak zamrażać owoce - magazyn kulinarny odc. 81 16:50 Słodki drań: Piernik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 17:25 Surfing po menu 4: Rotorua - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7/8 17:55 Sobota w kuchni: Gary Rodhes i Charita Jones - magazyn kulinarny odc. 52 18:25 Nagi szef: Szkocki taniec - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 19 19:00 Julie gotuje: Jak zamrażać owoce - magazyn kulinarny odc. 81 19:05 Martha 2: Roberta Flack i Hannah Teter - talk show odc. 16 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Szalona tortilla Luisa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 20:00 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały kurczak z grilla - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 20:30 Wielcy szefowie kuchni: Michel Roux - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 21:00 Z korkociągiem przez Italię: Kalabria - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 21:30 Sobota w kuchni: Paul Rankin i Mary Berry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 51 22:00 Para w kuchni 2: Obiad wrześniowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 22:30 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 23:00 Godiva: Kusząca przyprawa - serial obyczajowy odc. 15 Kanada 2005 23:50 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja w prezencie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 37 00:15 Telesprzedaż 01:20 Dania w pół godziny: Bożonarodzeniowy obiad - magazyn kulinarny odc. 48 01:45 Słodki drań: Piernik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 02:15 Para w kuchni: Awokado i gruszka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 02:45 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja w prezencie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 37 03:10 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 03:35 Dania w pół godziny: Bożonarodzeniowy obiad - magazyn kulinarny odc. 48 04:00 Para w kuchni: Afrodyzjaki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 04:30 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja w prezencie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 37 04:55 Słodki drań: Piernik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 Canal + 06:05 Rzeki i przypływy - film dokumentalny reż. Thomas Riedelsheimer, wyk. Niemcy/Finlandia/Wlk. Brytania 2001 07:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:10 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:20 Simpsonowie - serial animowany odc. 5 USA 1989 07:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 08:00 Po sezonie - film obyczajowy reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Leon Niemczyk, Magdalena Cielecka, Ewa Wiśniewska, Małgorzata Socha Polska 2005 09:35 Klejnot Nilu - film przygodowy reż. Lewis Teague, wyk. Kathleen Turner, Michael Douglas, Danny DeVito, Spiros Focas, Avner Eisenberg, Paul David Magid, Howard Jay Patterson USA 1985 11:25 Elizabethtown - komediodramat reż. Cameron Crowe, wyk. Orlando Bloom, Kirsten Dunst, Susan Sarandon, Alec Baldwin USA 2005 13:35 Przez ogień - film obyczajowy reż. Michael Phelan, wyk. Sean Patrick Flanery, Melina Kanakaredes, JoBeth Williams, Pablo Schreiber USA 2005 15:20 Sztuka zrywania - komedia romantyczna reż. Peyton Reed, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Vince Vaughn, John Favreau, Jason Bateman USA 2006 17:10 Moby i jego historia - film dokumentalny reż. George Scott, wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2006 18:10 Sezon na słówka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Scott McGehee, David Siegel, wyk. Richard Gere, Juliette Binoche, Flora Cross, Max Minghella USA 2005 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie - serial animowany odc. 6 USA 1989 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 21:00 Premiera Shaft - film sensacyjny reż. John Singleton, wyk. Samuel L. Jackson, Christian Bale, Jeffrey Wright, Busta Rhymes USA 2000 22:45 Ikonoklaści - Barysznikow i Waters - serial dokumentalny USA 2005 23:40 Czas, który pozostał - dramat obyczajowy reż. François Ozon, wyk. Melvil Poupaud, Jeanne Moreau, Valeria Bruni Tedeschi, Daniel Duval Francja 2005 01:00 Zakończenie programu (przerwa techniczna) Canal + Film 08:30 Ona to on - komedia romantyczna reż. Andy Fickman, wyk. Amanda Bynes, Channing Tatum, Laura Ramsey, James Kirk USA 2006 10:15 Deser Kogoś brakowało - film krótkometrażowy 10:35 Legenda Butcha i Sundance'a - western reż. Sergio Mimica-Gezzan, wyk. David Clayton Rogers, Ryan Browning, Rachelle Lefevre, Michael Biehn Kanada 2004 12:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:10 Simpsonowie - serial animowany odc. 5 USA 1989 12:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 13:00 Concorde - Port lotniczy '79 - film sensacyjny reż. David Lowell Rich, wyk. Sylvia Kristel, Alain Delon, Robert Wagner, George Kennedy USA 1979 14:50 Deser Matopos - film krótkometrażowy 15:05 Hawana - Miasto utracone - dramat obyczajowy reż. Andy Garcia, wyk. Andy Garcia, Dustin Hoffman, Tomas Milian, Inés Sastre USA 2005 17:25 Hawaje, Oslo - dramat obyczajowy reż. Erik Poppe, wyk. Trond Espen Seim, Jan Gunnar Roise, Aksel Hennie, Petronelle Barker Norwegia 2004 19:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 20:00 Lot 93 - dramat sensacyjny reż. Paul Greengrass, wyk. J.J. Johnson, Gary Commock, Polly Adams, Opal Alladin Francja/USA/Wlk. Brytania 2006 21:50 Ostatni traper - film dokumentalny reż. Nicolas Vanier, wyk. Francja/Kanada/Szwajcaria 2004 23:30 Shaft - film sensacyjny reż. John Singleton, wyk. Samuel L. Jackson, Christian Bale, Jeffrey Wright, Busta Rhymes USA 2000 01:05 Zakończenie programu (przerwa techniczna) Canal + Sport 06:00 Futbol amerykański NFL Game Day - magazyn sportowy 06:30 Finansowa Ekstraklasa 07:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 09:15 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 09:35 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Wisła Kraków - Polonia Bytom 11:50 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 13:50 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Manchester United - Chelsea Londyn 15:50 1 na 1: Maciej Iwański - magazyn sportowy 16:10 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Górnik Zabrze - Odra Wodzisław 18:00 Piłka nożna Gol+Gol - magazyn lig europejskich 19:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Zagłębie Sosnowiec - Groclin Dyskobolia Grodzisk Wielkopolski 20:50 Za ciosem - magazyn bokserski 22:20 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz KGHM Zagłębie Lubin - ŁKS Łódź 00:10 Piłka nożna Gol+Gol - magazyn lig europejskich 01:10 Zakończenie programu (przerwa techniczna) HBO 06:00 Tajniak z klasą - komedia sensacyjna reż. Marcos Siega, wyk. Nick Cannon, Adrian Young, Art Bonilla, Bart McCarthy USA 2005 07:30 Głowa do góry - dramat obyczajowy reż. David Duchovny, wyk. Robin Askwith, Anton Yelchin, Robin Williams, Téa Leoni USA 2004 09:05 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 09:35 Różowa Pantera - komedia sensacyjna reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Peter Sellers, David Niven, Robert Wagner, Claudia Cardinale USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1964 11:05 Miss agent 2: Uzbrojona i urocza - komedia sensacyjna reż. John Pasquin, wyk. Sandra Bullock, Regina King, Enrique Murciano, William Shatner USA 2005 13:00 Sky High - komedia przygodowa reż. Mike Mitchell, wyk. Michael Angarano, Kurt Russell, Kelly Preston, Danielle Panabaker USA 2005 14:40 Magia życia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jesse Harris, wyk. Dick Arnold, Benjamin P. Garman, Patrick Chu, Brynne Garman USA 2004 16:10 Sznycel Paradise - komedia romantyczna reż. Martin Koolhoven, wyk. Mounir Valentyn, Bracha van Doesburgh, Mimoun Oaissa, Yahya Gaier Holandia 2005 17:35 Gorsza siostra - komedia romantyczna reż. Garry Marshall, wyk. Diane Keaton, Juliette Lewis, Tom Skerritt, Giovanni Ribisi USA 1999 19:40 Premiera Na planie - magazyn filmowy 20:10 Wyspa - thriller SF reż. Michael Bay, wyk. Ewan McGregor, Scarlett Johansson, Djimon Hounsou, Sean Bean USA 2005 22:25 Skarbonki - dramat obyczajowy reż. Morgan J. Freeman, wyk. Jake Muxworthy, Lauren German, Gabriel Mann, Tom Sizemore USA 2004 23:50 Deklaracja - thriller reż. Norman Jewison, wyk. Michael Caine, Alan Bates, Tilda Swinton, Jeremy Northam Kanada/Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2003 01:45 Wyspa - thriller SF reż. Michael Bay, wyk. Ewan McGregor, Scarlett Johansson, Djimon Hounsou, Sean Bean USA 2005 03:55 Skarbonki - dramat obyczajowy reż. Morgan J. Freeman, wyk. Jake Muxworthy, Lauren German, Gabriel Mann, Tom Sizemore USA 2004 05:20 Na planie - magazyn filmowy HBO 2 06:00 Wróć na scenę - komedia reż. Bonnie Hunt, wyk. David Duchovny, Minnie Driver, Carroll O'Connor, Robert Loggia USA 2000 07:50 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 08:20 Zathura. Kosmiczna przygoda - film familijny reż. Jon Favreau, wyk. Jonah Bobo, Josh Hutcherson, Tim Robbins, Dax Shepard USA 2005 10:00 Przysięga - film fantasy reż. Kaige Chen, wyk. Dong-Kun Jang, Hiroyuki Sanada, Cecilia Cheung, Nicholas Tse Chiny/Hongkong/Japonia/Korea Południowa 2005 11:40 Wykiwać klawisza - komedia obyczajowa reż. Peter Segal, wyk. Adam Sandler, Chris Rock, Burt Reynolds, Nelly USA 2005 13:30 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Szkolna gazetka - komedia reż. Melanie Mayron, wyk. Christy Carlson Romano, Keri Lynn Pratt, Katey Sagal, Teddy Dunn USA 2005 15:25 Krzesła orkiestry - komedia romantyczna reż. Daniele Thompson, wyk. Cécile De France, Valérie Lemercier, Albert Dupontel, Laura Morante Francja 2006 17:10 Akeelah i jej nauczyciel - dramat obyczajowy reż. Doug Atchison, wyk. Keke Palmer, Laurence Fishburne, Angela Bassett, Curtis Armstrong USA 2006 19:00 Polowanie na druhny - komedia romantyczna reż. David Dobkin, wyk. Owen Wilson, Vince Vaughn, Christopher Walken, Rachel McAdams USA 2005 21:00 Walka żywiołów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Noah Baumbach, wyk. Owen Kline, Jeff Daniels, Laura Linney, Jesse Eisenberg USA 2005 22:20 Przekładaniec - film kryminalny reż. Matthew Vaughn, wyk. Daniel Craig, Tom Hardy, Jamie Foreman, Sally Hawkins USA 2004 00:05 Lazurowy dynamit - komedia reż. Carl Prechezer, wyk. Sean Pertwee, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Steven MacKintosh, Ewan McGregor Wlk. Brytania 1995 01:40 Walka żywiołów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Noah Baumbach, wyk. Owen Kline, Jeff Daniels, Laura Linney, Jesse Eisenberg USA 2005 03:00 Przekładaniec - film kryminalny reż. Matthew Vaughn, wyk. Daniel Craig, Tom Hardy, Jamie Foreman, Sally Hawkins USA 2004 04:45 Afgański biceps - film dokumentalny reż. Andreas Dalsgaard, wyk. Dania 2006 HBO Comedy 10:00 Studio filmowe Formosa - komedia reż. Noah Kadner, wyk. Jamieson Stern, Jessica Kiper, Steven Gilborn, Clayton Rohner USA 2005 11:30 Sezon rezerwowych - komedia reż. Howard Deutch, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Gene Hackman, Brooke Langton, Orlando Jones USA 2000 13:30 Cztery amazonki - komedia kryminalna reż. Esmé Lammers, wyk. Monique van de Ven, Monic Hendrickx, Georgina Verbaan, Susan Visser Holandia 2004 15:10 Studio filmowe Formosa - komedia reż. Noah Kadner, wyk. Jamieson Stern, Jessica Kiper, Steven Gilborn, Clayton Rohner USA 2005 16:40 Mój pierwszy ślub - komedia romantyczna reż. Laurent Firode, wyk. Rachael Leigh Cook, Kenny Doughty, Paul Hopkins, Valerie Mahaffey Kanada 2004 18:15 Cztery amazonki - komedia kryminalna reż. Esmé Lammers, wyk. Monique van de Ven, Monic Hendrickx, Georgina Verbaan, Susan Visser Holandia 2004 20:00 Ekipa 2 - serial komediowy odc. 7 USA 2004 20:30 Sezon rezerwowych - komedia reż. Howard Deutch, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Gene Hackman, Brooke Langton, Orlando Jones USA 2000 22:25 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 188 23:00 Przyjaciele z boiska - komedia reż. Khoa Do, wyk. Anh Do, Angus Sampson, Lisa Saggers, Tom Simmons Australia 2006 00:30 Ekipa 2 - serial komediowy odc. 7 USA 2004 01:05 Zostańmy przyjaciółmi - komedia romantyczna reż. Roger Kumble, wyk. Ryan Reynolds, Amy Smart, Anna Faris, Chris Klein Niemcy/USA/Kanada 2005 02:40 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 188 Cinemax 06:00 Wzór piękności - film SF reż. Michael Crichton, wyk. Albert Finney, James Coburn, Susan Dey, Leigh Taylor-Young USA 1981 07:35 Luksusowy samochód - dramat obyczajowy reż. Chao Wang, wyk. He Huang, Yiqing Li, Yuan Tian, Youcai Wu Chiny/Francja 2006 09:05 Kawa z gwiazdami 2: Kevin Smith - magazyn filmowy 09:30 W płomieniach - film obyczajowy reż. Claire Simon, wyk. Camille Varenne, Gilbert Melki, Kader Mohamed, Marion Maintenay Francja 2006 11:20 Miłość w obronie własnej - film obyczajowy reż. Rafa Russo, wyk. Ana Fernández, Gustavo Garzón, Andrés Gertrúdix, Manuel Morón Hiszpania 2006 13:00 Wiele hałasu o nic - komedia romantyczna reż. Kenneth Branagh, wyk. Kenneth Branagh, Emma Thompson, Keanu Reeves, Denzel Washington USA/Wlk. Brytania 1993 14:50 Rozstania i powroty - dramat obyczajowy reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Jean-Louis Trintignant, Françoise Fabian, Annie Girardot, Michel Piccoli Francja 1985 16:45 Luksusowy samochód - dramat obyczajowy reż. Chao Wang, wyk. He Huang, Yiqing Li, Yuan Tian, Youcai Wu Chiny/Francja 2006 18:15 Rzuć dla mnie wszystko - komedia reż. Benoît Cohen, wyk. Julie Depardieu, Mathieu Demy, Eleonore Pourriat, Romane Bohringer Francja 2006 20:00 Być kobietą. Premiera Aby cię nie zapomnieć - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mariantonia Avati, wyk. Anita Caprioli, Francesca Antonelli, Ettore Bassi, Luca Biagini Włochy 2006 22:00 Najlepsi przyjaciele - komedia obyczajowa reż. Norman Jewison, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Goldie Hawn, Jessica Tandy, Barnard Hughes USA 1982 23:50 Uciekający pociąg - film sensacyjny reż. Andriej Konczałowski, wyk. Jon Voight, Eric Roberts, Rebecca DeMornay, John P. Ryan USA 1985 01:40 Między jawą a snem - komedia romantyczna reż. Alfonso Albacete, David Menkes, wyk. Carmen Maura, Alex Brendemühl, Manuel Manquina, Thierry Lhermitte Hiszpania 2004 03:25 Maratończyk - dramat sensacyjny reż. John Schlesinger, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Laurence Olivier, Marthe Keller, Roy Scheider USA 1976 05:30 W blasku Hollywood: Michael Douglas - serial dokumentalny Cinemax 2 06:00 Tancerki hula - komediodramat reż. Sang-il Lee, wyk. Yasuko Matsuyuki, Etsushi Toyokawa, Yu Aoi, Shizuyo Yamazaki Japonia 2006 07:55 Kawalkada - dramat obyczajowy reż. Steve Suissa, wyk. Titoff, Marion Cotillard, Richard Bohringer, Bérénice Bejo Francja 2005 09:25 O pelikanie, który chciał być człowiekiem - film familijny reż. Liisa Helminen, wyk. Kari Ketonen, Roni Haarakangas, Inka Nuorgam, Jonna Järnefelt Finlandia 2004 10:50 Podróż rozpieszczonego dziecka - film przygodowy reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Richard Anconina, Lio, Béatrice Agenin Francja/Niemcy 1988 12:55 Wzór piękności - film SF reż. Michael Crichton, wyk. Albert Finney, James Coburn, Susan Dey, Leigh Taylor-Young USA 1981 14:30 Legalna blondynka - komedia reż. Robert Luketic, wyk. Reese Witherspoon, Luke Wilson, Selma Blair, Matthew Davis USA 2001 16:05 Chłopiec za burtą - dramat przygodowy reż. Marco Tullio Giordana, wyk. Matteo Gadola, Ester Hazan, Vlad Alexandru Toma, Alessio Boni Włochy/Francja 2005 18:05 Tancerki hula - komediodramat reż. Sang-il Lee, wyk. Yasuko Matsuyuki, Etsushi Toyokawa, Yu Aoi, Shizuyo Yamazaki Japonia 2006 20:00 Ważniaki - komedia sensacyjna reż. Brian De Palma, wyk. Danny DeVito, Joe Piscopo, Harvey Keitel, Ray Sharkey USA 1986 21:30 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Francis Ford Coppola - magazyn filmowy 22:00 Fargo - dramat sensacyjny reż. Joel Coen, wyk. Frances McDormand, Steve Buscemi, William H. Macy, Peter Stormare USA/Wlk. Brytania 1996 23:35 Cena sukcesu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Züli Aladag, wyk. Daniel Brühl, Manfred Zapatka, Jochen Nickel, Angelika Bartsch Niemcy 2002 01:10 Wiatr w oczy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Bruce Jones, Julie Brown, Gemma Phoenix, Ricky Tomlinson Wlk. Brytania 1993 02:40 Nakaz milczenia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Orso Miret, wyk. Mathieu Demy, Natacha Régnier, Thierry de Peretti, Muriel Solvay Francja 2004 04:25 Cookie - komedia sensacyjna reż. Susan Seidelman, wyk. Peter Falk, Emily Lloyd, Dianne Wiest, Michael V. Gazzo USA 1989 Ale kino! 08:00 Zagraj to jeszcze raz, Sam - komedia reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Woody Allen, Diane Keaton, Tony Roberts, Jerry Lacy USA 1972 09:30 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Debra Winger - serial dokumentalny USA 10:30 Lulu na moście - dramat obyczajowy reż. Paul Auster, wyk. Harvey Keitel, Mira Sorvino, Willem Dafoe, Vanessa Redgrave USA 1998 12:20 Zwariowana noc - film wojenny reż. Zbigniew Kuźmiński, wyk. Maria Gella, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Bogdan Baer, Krystyna Chmielewska Polska 1967 13:45 Wersja Browninga - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mike Figgis, wyk. Albert Finney, Greta Scacchi, Matthew Modine, Julian Sands Wlk. Brytania 1994 15:30 Azjatycka odyseja filmowa: Tajwan - film dokumentalny 16:30 Windą na szafot - thriller reż. Louis Malle, wyk. Jeanne Moreau, Maurice Ronet, Lino Ventura, Georges Poujouly Francja 1958 18:10 Żelazną ręką - film historyczny reż. Ryszard Ber, wyk. Jerzy Kryszak, Krzysztof Kolberger, Krzysztof Jasiński, Grażyna Wolszczak Polska 1989 20:00 ale klasyczne! Wieczór kuglarzy - dramat psychologiczny reż. Ingmar Bergman, wyk. Ake Grönberg, Harriet Andersson, Hasse Ekman, Anders Ek Szwecja 1953 21:40 Bergman i film - film dokumentalny reż. Marie Nyreröd, wyk. Szwecja 2004 22:50 Diuna - film SF reż. David Lynch, wyk. Kyle MacLachlan, Jürgen Prochnow, Virginia Madsen, José Ferrer USA 1984 01:10 Requiem dla snu - dramat psychologiczny reż. Darren Aronofsky, wyk. Ellen Burstyn, Jared Leto, Jennifer Connelly, Marlon Wayans USA 2000 02:50 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Dustin Hoffman - serial dokumentalny USA Kino Polska 06:15 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Marczewski 06:25 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Marczewski Wypowiedź: Wojciech Marczewski 06:50 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Marczewski Dreszcze - film psychologiczny reż. Wojciech Marczewski, wyk. Tomasz Hudziec, Teresa Marczewska, Marek Kondrat, Władysław Kowalski Polska 1981 08:45 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Marczewski Lekcja anatomii - film animowany 08:50 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Marczewski Zapach deszczu - etiuda filmowa reż. Denijal Hasanović, wyk. Katarzyna Chmara, Wojciech Klata, Michał Szewczyk, Emilia Lechańska Polska 2000 09:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 09:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Hallo Szpicbródka, czyli ostatni występ króla kasiarzy - komedia kryminalna reż. Janusz Rzeszewski, Mieczysław Jahoda, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Gabriela Kownacka, Ewa Wiśniewska, Jan Kobuszewski Polska 1978 11:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Raz, dwa, trzy - film dokumentalny reż. Lindsay Anderson, wyk. Polska 1967 11:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Pan profesor - film dokumentalny reż. Ludwik Perski, wyk. Polska 1959 12:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 12:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Nie lubię poniedziałku - komedia obyczajowa reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Kazimierz Witkiewicz, Zygmunt Apostoł, Bogusz Bilewski, Mieczysław Czechowicz Polska 1971 14:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Pech - film animowany 14:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Pechowiec - film animowany 14:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 14:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Zezowate szczęście - komedia obyczajowa reż. Andrzej Munk, wyk. Bogumił Kobiela, Maria Ciesielska, Helena Dąbrowska, Barbara Kwiatkowska Polska 1960 16:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Nowy pracownik - film krótkometrażowy 17:10 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Marczewski 17:15 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Marczewski Wypowiedź: Wojciech Marczewski 17:40 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Marczewski Dreszcze - film psychologiczny reż. Wojciech Marczewski, wyk. Tomasz Hudziec, Teresa Marczewska, Marek Kondrat, Władysław Kowalski Polska 1981 19:30 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Marczewski Lekcja anatomii - film animowany 19:35 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Marczewski Zapach deszczu - etiuda filmowa reż. Denijal Hasanović, wyk. Katarzyna Chmara, Wojciech Klata, Michał Szewczyk, Emilia Lechańska Polska 2000 20:00 Młode kadry - Bartosz Dombrowski 20:10 Młode kadry - Bartosz Dombrowski Jest inaczej? - film krótkometrażowy 20:45 Młode kadry - Bartosz Dombrowski A ty? - etiuda filmowa reż. Bartosz Dombrowski, wyk. Polska 2004 21:00 Młode kadry Mistrz i Małgorzata "Prezent" - etiuda filmowa reż. Bartosz Dombrowski, wyk. Polska 2005 21:20 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Julian Dziedzina 21:30 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Julian Dziedzina Na niebie i na ziemi - dramat obyczajowy reż. Julian Dziedzina, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Andrzej Chrzanowski, Monika Niemczyk, Gustaw Lutkiewicz Polska 1973 23:05 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Maciej Drygas 23:10 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Maciej Drygas Wypowiedź: Maciej Drygas 23:30 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Maciej Drygas Stan nieważkości - film dokumentalny reż. Maciej Drygas, wyk. Polska 1994 00:35 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Maciej Drygas Wypowiedź: Maciej Drygas 00:50 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Maciej Drygas Usłyszcie mój krzyk - film dokumentalny reż. Maciej Drygas, wyk. Polska 1991 01:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 01:55 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Nie lubię poniedziałku - komedia obyczajowa reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Kazimierz Witkiewicz, Zygmunt Apostoł, Bogusz Bilewski, Mieczysław Czechowicz Polska 1971 03:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 03:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Zezowate szczęście - komedia obyczajowa reż. Andrzej Munk, wyk. Bogumił Kobiela, Maria Ciesielska, Helena Dąbrowska, Barbara Kwiatkowska Polska 1960 05:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Nowy pracownik - film krótkometrażowy Hallmark Channel 06:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 20 USA 1998 07:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 21 USA 1998 08:00 U kresu drogi - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Switzer, wyk. Betty White, Richard Thomas, Amy Davidson, Ellen Albertini Dow USA 2005 10:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 43 USA 1999 11:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 148 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 12:00 Jack i czarodziejska fasola - dramat przygodowy odc. 1/2 reż. Brian Henson, wyk. Matthew Modine, Vanessa Redgrave, Mia Sara, Daryl Hannah USA 2001 14:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 43 USA 1999 15:00 U kresu drogi - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Switzer, wyk. Betty White, Richard Thomas, Amy Davidson, Ellen Albertini Dow USA 2005 17:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 149 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 18:00 Druhny - film obyczajowy reż. Lila Garrett, wyk. Shelley Hack, Sela Ward, Stephanie Faracy, Jack Coleman USA 1989 20:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 2004 21:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 1987 23:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 2004 00:00 Zbrodniczy zamysł - thriller reż. George Erschbamer, wyk. Linda Purl, Sebastian Spence, Vanessa Angel, Mike Antonakos Kanada 2005 02:00 Jack i czarodziejska fasola - dramat przygodowy odc. 1/2 reż. Brian Henson, wyk. Matthew Modine, Vanessa Redgrave, Mia Sara, Daryl Hannah USA 2001 04:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 20 USA 1998 05:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 21 USA 1998 Comedy Central 07:00 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 516 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 07:25 Frasier - serial odc. 414 USA 1999 07:50 Stacja Corner Gas - serial odc. 202 Kanada 2004 08:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 417 USA 1988 08:40 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 213 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 09:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 316 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 317 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:50 Jim wie lepiej - serial komediowy odc. 107 USA 2001 10:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial komediowy odc. 108 USA 2001 10:40 Jim wie lepiej - serial komediowy odc. 109 USA 2001 11:00 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 114 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 11:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 214 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 215 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:15 Miłość z o.o. - serial odc. 107 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 12:35 Miłość z o.o. - serial odc. 108 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 519 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 520 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 318 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 319 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:50 Roseanne - serial odc. 417 USA 1988 15:20 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 517 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 15:45 Frasier - serial odc. 415 USA 1999 16:10 Stacja Corner Gas - serial odc. 203 Kanada 2004 16:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 217 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 218 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:25 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 116 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 521 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:15 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 522 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 320 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:05 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 321 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:30 Miłość z o.o. - serial odc. 109 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 19:55 Miłość z o.o. - serial odc. 110 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 20:20 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial komediowy odc. 107 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 20:45 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial komediowy odc. 108 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 21:10 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial komediowy odc. 109 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 21:35 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial komediowy odc. 110 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 22:00 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial komediowy odc. 111 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 22:25 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial komediowy odc. 112 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 22:50 The Daily Show - program rozrywkowy 23:15 Przerysowani - serial animowany odc. 303 reż. Dwayne Carey-Hill, Peter Avanzino, USA 2004 23:40 Kiedy Harry poznał Sally - melodramat reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Billy Crystal, Meg Ryan, Carrie Fisher, Bruno Kirby USA 1989 01:15 Kookły - program rozrywkowy odc. 102 01:40 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 103 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 02:30 Stacja Corner Gas - serial odc. 203 Kanada 2004 02:55 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 114 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 03:20 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 517 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 03:45 Frasier - serial odc. 415 USA 1999 AXN 06:00 4400 - serial SF odc. 5 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 07:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 19 Australia 2001 08:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 12 Australia 1997 09:00 V.I.P. - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 10:00 4400 - serial SF odc. 5 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 11:00 Medium - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 2005 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 19 Australia 2001 13:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 12 Australia 1997 14:00 V.I.P. - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 15:00 4400 - serial SF odc. 6 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 16:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 20 Australia 2001 17:00 Medium - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 2005 18:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 13 Australia 1997 19:00 V.I.P. - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 20:05 Huff - serial obyczajowy odc. 12 reż. Scott Winant, USA 2004 21:00 Wzór 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2005 22:00 Wzór 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 2005 23:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 reż. Lawrence Trilling, USA 2003 00:00 Huff - serial obyczajowy odc. 12 reż. Scott Winant, USA 2004 01:00 Wzór 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2005 02:00 Wzór 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 2005 03:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 reż. Lawrence Trilling, USA 2003 AXN Crime 12:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 27 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 13:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 USA 2000 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 14 USA 1993 15:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 USA/Kanada 2001 16:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 USA 2000 17:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 27 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 18:00 Złodziejska liga - serial kryminalny odc. 4 Argentyna 2005 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 14 USA 1993 20:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 USA/Kanada 2001 21:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 USA 2000 22:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 1998 23:00 Agentka o stu twarzach - serial przygodowy odc. 19 USA 2001 00:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 15 USA 1993 01:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 USA/Kanada 2001 02:00 Agentka o stu twarzach - serial przygodowy odc. 19 USA 2001 AXN Sci Fi 10:00 Władca zwierząt 2 - serial przygodowy odc. 15 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 11:00 Andromeda - serial SF odc. 6 USA 2000 12:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar - serial SF odc. 7 USA 1996 13:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 20 USA 1987 14:00 Herkules - serial przygodowy odc. 11 USA/Nowa Zelandia 1995 15:00 Dobro kontra zło - serial SF odc. 15 USA 1999 16:00 Władca zwierząt 2 - serial przygodowy odc. 15 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 17:00 Andromeda - serial SF odc. 6 USA 2000 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar - serial SF odc. 7 USA 1996 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 20 USA 1987 20:00 Herkules - serial przygodowy odc. 11 USA/Nowa Zelandia 1995 21:00 Dobro kontra zło - serial SF odc. 15 USA 1999 22:00 Władca zwierząt 2 - serial przygodowy odc. 16 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 23:00 Andromeda - serial SF odc. 7 USA 2000 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar - serial SF odc. 8 USA 1996 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 21 USA 1987 02:00 Herkules - serial przygodowy odc. 12 USA/Nowa Zelandia 1995 03:00 Dobro kontra zło - serial SF odc. 16 USA 1999 National Geographic Channel 06:00 I co wy na to? Ekologiczne majsterkowanie - film dokumentalny 07:00 Walka powietrzna w alei MiG-ów - film dokumentalny 08:00 Sowy - bezszelestni myśliwi - film przyrodniczy 09:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Titanic - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Powrót na Titanica - film dokumentalny 11:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Zakazane granice - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Czysta nauka: Jądro Ziemi - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Sowy - bezszelestni myśliwi - film przyrodniczy 14:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Titanic - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Powrót na Titanica - film dokumentalny 16:00 Poskramiacze węży: Wąż morski - serial przyrodniczy 16:30 W świecie krokodyli: Kłopot na wyspie Cancun - serial przyrodniczy 17:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Powrót drapieżnika - serial przyrodniczy 18:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 18:30 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 19:00 Małpi książę - film przyrodniczy 20:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Tajemny kod księgi Apokalipsy - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Katastrofa w przestworzach: Samolot widmo - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Premiera Katastrofa w przestworzach: Zderzenie nad Los Angeles - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Najruchliwszy z portów świata - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Samolot widmo - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Zderzenie nad Los Angeles - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Tajemny kod księgi Apokalipsy - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Samolot widmo - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Zderzenie nad Los Angeles - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Najruchliwszy z portów świata - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Ben 10 - serial animowany 07:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 08:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Ufolągi - serial animowany 16:25 Johnny Test - serial animowany 16:50 Wiewiórek - serial animowany 17:10 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 17:40 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 17:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 18:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 19:30 Duel Masters - serial animowany 20:00 Samuraj Jack - serial animowany 20:40 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Wielkie rzeczy - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Szaleńczy wyścig w błocie - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Meksyk - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Bubbletop '61 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Czy ziewanie jest zaraźliwe? - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Auto dla każdego: Potwór Frankensteina - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Wielkie rzeczy - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Szaleńczy wyścig w błocie - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Meksyk - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 62 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 16:00 Superjazda: Chip kontra George - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:30 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Maszyna dla fana - Joseph McClendon - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Chłodzenie piwa - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 63 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 21:00 Żołądki ze stali - film dokumentalny 22:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Wypadek drogowy - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Producenci motocykli: Brian Klock i Jason Hart - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 01:00 Największe z największych: Podziemny Singapur - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Niedościgniony - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Bubbletop '61 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Chłodzenie piwa - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Auto dla każdego: Chevrolet camaro - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:45 Świat widziany inaczej - Słowiński Park Narodowy - film przyrodniczy 07:20 Broń niekonwencjonalna: Alianci - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 08:25 Z nurtem Dunaju: Z Regensburga do Pasawy - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/13 08:55 Z nurtem Dunaju: Od Pasawy do Linzu - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/13 09:25 Z nurtem Dunaju: Wachau - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/13 09:55 W cieniu Wzgórza Świątynnego - film dokumentalny 11:15 Z nurtem Dunaju: Wiedeń - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/13 11:45 Z nurtem Dunaju: Z Bratysławy do Budapesztu - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/13 12:15 Sieć życia: Lemury - serial przyrodniczy odc. 10/13 12:45 Zapomniane odkrycia starożytności: Statki - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/6 13:40 We władzy diamentów - film dokumentalny 14:40 Thomas Pynchon. Podróż w głąb umysłu - film dokumentalny 16:15 Słońce w nocy: Astronauta, bogactwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 14/15 16:45 Moje podróżowanie: Rory z Londynu, Mio z Japonii - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/13 17:15 Ubranie - druga skóra - film dokumentalny 18:15 Sieć życia: Legwan morski - serial przyrodniczy odc. 5/13 18:45 Historia faszyzmu: Po klęsce - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 ost. 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat Twórca i tworzywo: John Bock - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/15 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Wybrzeża z lotu ptaka - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/10 20:45 Premiera. Filmowe dochodzenia Rafah. Relacja z miasta w Strefie Gazy - film dokumentalny 21:45 Premiera. Filmowe dochodzenia Zaginieni didżeje - film dokumentalny 22:50 F-4 Phantom II - film dokumentalny 23:45 Niewidzialni - film dokumentalny 01:40 Moje podróżowanie: Hoosung z Korei Południowej, Acdiel z Kostaryki - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/13 02:10 Legendarne zwierzęta: Syreni śpiew - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 ost. 02:40 Moje podróżowanie: Breki z Islandii, Niels z Grenlandii - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/13 Fox Life 08:10 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 11 09:00 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 1, Myjnia samochodowa USA 2000 09:55 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 3, Dobry lekarz reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 10:50 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 10, Obcy wśród nas reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 20, Plaster na ranę USA 2005 12:30 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 2, Ukryte marzenia USA 2000 13:25 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 4, Złote ręce reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 14:20 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 12 15:25 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 21, Przesądy USA 2005 16:20 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 3, Wizje Ally USA 2000 17:10 Tajemnice Palm Springs - serial, dramat odc. 7, Rozterki kobiet reż. Scott Winant , Perry Lang, USA 2006 18:10 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 3, Dziewczyna z plakatu reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 19:10 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 5, Ukryta prawda reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 13, Człowiek z jedną ręką reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 24, Hokus Pokus USA 1998 21:25 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 25, Tylko słowa USA 1998 21:55 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 20, Nieoczekiwane propozycje Francja 2006 22:50 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 22, Reguły gry USA 2005 23:50 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 12, część 2 00:40 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 12, Sprawa rodzinna reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 01:30 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 4, Gorąca fala USA 2000 02:20 Opowieści Miłosne - serial romans odc. 10 Włochy 2006 Eurosport 08:30 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Japonii - wyścig w klasie MotoGP 09:00 Sport motorowy FIA World Touring Car Championship - wyścig w Brands Hatch 10:00 Lekkoatletyka Światowy finał IAAF w Stuttgarcie - 2. dzień 12:00 Podnoszenie ciężarów Mistrzostwa Świata w Chiang Mai - kobiety w kategorii 69 kg 14:00 Podnoszenie ciężarów Mistrzostwa Świata w Chiang Mai - mężczyźni w kategorii 94 kg 15:00 Lekkoatletyka Światowy finał IAAF w Stuttgarcie - 1. dzień 16:00 Lekkoatletyka Światowy finał IAAF w Stuttgarcie - 2. dzień 17:00 Podnoszenie ciężarów Mistrzostwa Świata w Chiang Mai - kobiety w kategorii 69 kg 18:00 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 18:45 Watts - magazyn sportowy 19:15 Lekkoatletyka Światowy finał IAAF w Stuttgarcie - 2. dzień 21:00 Fight Club - magazyn sportów walki 00:00 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 00:45 Watts - magazyn sportowy 01:00 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportowy MTV Polska 06:00 Alarm MTV - talk show 07:00 Nowożeńcy - za kulisami stanu małżeńskiego 08:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:30 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 09:00 Pojedynek gwiazd - gwiazdorskie potyczki nie całkiem na serio 09:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 10:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 11:00 Music nonstop 13:00 Music slot 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 15:30 O'Grady - serial animowany 16:00 MTV za kulisami teledysku: Tell Me P.Diddy'ego i Christiny Aguilery - jak się kręci teledyski 16:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 18:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 18:30 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 19:00 Real World vs. Road Rules - reality show 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 20:00 Wade Robson - kurs tańca 21:00 Najlepszy z najlepszych - sztuki walki w oku kamery 21:30 Pięść mistrza Zen - reality show 22:00 Giganci - program rozrywkowy 22:30 Naznaczeni - program dla odważnych 23:00 MTV Player - program interaktywny 23:30 Video Music Awards - relacja z rozdania nagród za najlepsze teledyski 01:30 Don't kill the music - nocna play-lista VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 11:30 Hajsometr 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Parot - gra SMS-owa 13:00 Hajsometr 13:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 14:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 16:00 VivaSpot - program rozrywkowy 16:30 Shibuya - karaoke show 17:00 Ringtone Charts - telesprzedaż mobilnych dzwonków 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 18:30 Hajsometr 19:00 Miesiąc z US5 Big in America 2 - reality show odc. 5 19:30 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 20:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:00 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 21:30 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Download Charts - lista najlepszych mp3 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Łatwa kasa - gra interaktywna 01:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne TCM 07:30 Spinout - komedia muzyczna reż. Norman Taurog, wyk. Elvis Presley, Deborah Walley, Shelley Fabares, Diane McBain USA 1966 09:00 The People Against O'Hara - dramat sensacyjny reż. John Sturges, wyk. Spencer Tracy, Pat O'Brien, Diana Lynn, John Hodiak USA 1951 10:40 Nasz szpieg zaginął - film sensacyjny reż. Darrell E. Hallenbeck, wyk. Robert Vaughn, David McCallum, Leo G. Carroll, Maurice Evans USA 1966 12:10 Deszczowa piosenka - musical reż. Stanley Donen, Gene Kelly, wyk. Gene Kelly, Donald O'Connor, Debbie Reynolds, Jean Hagen USA 1952 14:00 Beztroskie lata - komedia reż. William A. Wellman, wyk. Dean Stockwell, Darryl Hickman, Leo G. Carroll, Robert Wagner USA 1950 15:50 Długi tydzień w Parkman - dramat obyczajowy reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, Shirley MacLaine, Martha Hyer USA 1958 18:05 Uwierz mi, proszę - komedia reż. Norman Taurog, wyk. Deborah Kerr, Robert Walker, Peter Lawford, James Whitmore USA 1950 19:30 Nasz szpieg zaginął - film sensacyjny reż. Darrell E. Hallenbeck, wyk. Robert Vaughn, David McCallum, Leo G. Carroll, Maurice Evans USA 1966 21:00 Marlowe - dramat kryminalny reż. Paul Bogart, wyk. James Garner, Rita Moreno, Gayle Hunnicutt, Carroll O'Connor USA 1969 22:35 Zbieg z Alcatraz - dramat sensacyjny reż. John Boorman, wyk. Lee Marvin, John Vernon, Sharon Acker, Angie Dickinson USA 1967 00:05 Wróg publiczny - film kryminalny reż. William A. Wellman, wyk. James Cagney, Edward Woods, Jean Harlow, Joan Blondell USA 1931 01:30 Podział - film kryminalny reż. Gordon Flemyng, wyk. Jim Brown, Gene Hackman, Ernest Borgnine, Julie Harris USA 1968 03:00 Zbieg z Alcatraz - dramat sensacyjny reż. John Boorman, wyk. Lee Marvin, John Vernon, Sharon Acker, Angie Dickinson USA 1967 04:30 Marlowe - dramat kryminalny reż. Paul Bogart, wyk. James Garner, Rita Moreno, Gayle Hunnicutt, Carroll O'Connor USA 1969 Zone Europa 08:00 Dni gniewu - western reż. Tonino Valerii, wyk. Lee Van Cleef, Giuliano Gemma, Walter Rilla, Christa Linder, Yvonne Sanson, Lukas Ammann, Andrea Bosic, Ennio Balbo, José Calvo, Giorgio Gargiullo, Anna Orso Włochy/ Niemcy 1967 09:45 Wielkie nadzieje - dramat reż. Joseph Hardy, wyk. Michael York, Sarah Miles, James Mason, Margaret Leighton, Robert Morley, Anthony Quayle, Joss Ackland, Rachel Roberts, Andrew Ray, Heather Sears, Simon Gipps-Kent, James Faulkner, Peter Bull, Sam Kyd Wlk. Brytania / USA 19 12:00 Pożegnanie z filmem: Źródło młodości - dramat reż. Julio Sánchez Valdés, wyk. Manuel Alexandre, Pepe Álvarez, Pilar Barrera, Roberto Bayón, Beatriz Bergamín, Leonor Bruna, Gaspar Cano, Francisco Casares, Cristina Collado, Antonio Dechent, Miguel de Grandy Hiszpania 1991 13:40 Wspaniała rzecz - komedia, romans reż. Hettie MacDonald, wyk. Linda Henry, Meera Syal, Glen Berry, Martin Walsh, Steven M. Martin, Scott Neal, Tameka Empson, Andrew Fraser, Ben Daniels, John Savage, Julie Smith, Jeillo Edwards Wielka Brytania 1996 15:20 Jak być nieszczęśliwą i lubić to - komedia reż. Enrique Urbizu, wyk. Carmen Maura, Antonio Resines, Asunción Balaguer, Pilar Bardem, Irene Bau, Francis Lorenzo, Ramon Madaula, Fernando Valverde, El Gran Wyoming, Alicia Agut, Xanti Ugalde, Antonio Gamero, Angelina Llong Hiszpania 1994 17:00 Rocco i jego bracia - dramat reż. Luchino Visconti, wyk. Alain Delon, Renato Salvatori, Annie Girardot, Katina Paxinou, Alessandra Panaro, Spiros Focás, Max Cartier, Corrado Pani, Rocco Vidolazzi, Renato Terra Francja/Włochy 1960 20:00 Wielkie nadzieje - dramat reż. Joseph Hardy, wyk. Michael York, Sarah Miles, James Mason, Margaret Leighton, Robert Morley, Anthony Quayle, Joss Ackland, Rachel Roberts, Andrew Ray, Heather Sears, Simon Gipps-Kent, James Faulkner, Peter Bull, Sam Kyd Wlk. Brytania / USA 19 22:15 Klasowo-łóżkowe potyczki w Beverly Hills - komedia reż. Paul Bartel, wyk. Jacqueline Bisset, Ray Sharkey, Mary Woronov, Robert Beltran, Ed Begley Jr., Wallace Shawn, Arnetia Walker, Paul Bartel, Paul Mazursky, Edith Diaz, Rebecca Schaeffer, Barret Oliver, Jerry Tondo, Susan USA 1989 00:00 Czarująca Melissa - film erotyczny reż. Jean-Claude Maillard, wyk. Loan, Allen, Jean Marc Collidor, Kamerone, Karin Francja 2003 00:55 Zakazane przyjemności - film erotyczny reż. Marc Riva, wyk. Melanie Coste, Aymeric Dapsence, Benoit Clerc, Loan Laure Francja 2004 02:30 We władzy ojca - dramat reż. Paolo i Vittorio Taviani, wyk. Omero Antonutti, Saverio Marconi, Marcella Michelangeli, Fabrizio Forte Włochy 1977 Zone Romantica 06:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 110 Kolumbia 2004 07:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 26 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 08:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 149 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 09:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 41 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 10:00 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 10 11:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 118 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 12:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 26 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 13:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 149 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 14:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 41 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 15:00 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 10 16:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 149 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 17:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 118 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 18:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 41 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 19:00 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 10 20:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 110 Kolumbia 2004 21:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 149 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 22:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 41 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 23:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 26 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 00:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 41 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 01:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 41 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 01:55 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 118 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 02:40 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 26 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 03:30 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 109 Kolumbia 2004 04:20 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 110 Kolumbia 2004 05:10 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 118 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku